battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Republic of Korea/@comment-24903406-20161102161705/@comment-24903406-20161103161250
Seoul, Republic of Korea ---- The two men walk into the embassy, and take an elevator to the 5th floor. They get out and walk down a series of hallways until they come across an open section of the building which is about the size of a gym. In the middle of the golden and silver decorated room is grand table you might find in a conference room, but larger. Around it are expensive HYDRAXIS chairs. From the ceiling, a giant Sviatoslav flag hangs vertically, surrounded by smaller flags of the Union Republics. The two men sit down at the table beside each other. The man in the Mao suit begins to speak. "Now as I was saying, Mr Kim, the Republic of Korea's military has been... somewhat small for almost a year now. However, the Sviatoslav Republic is willing to create a... mutual support pact.", says Alexander Volkov, the Sviatoslav Republic's ambassador. "Mr Volkov, while I do appreciate the highly generous outreach of support, I'm afraid our nation's ideals cannot coexist. With all due respect, the Republic of Korea wishes to remain... free of communist rule. Becoming a satellite state of the Sviatoslav Republic will cause a great deal of panic from our people and the rest of the world." "No no, I'm not talking about an alliance, sir. I'm offering mutual support, the Sviatoslav Republic will supply arms to the Republic of Korea military, and help build up aswell. We can keep our ideals apart from each other.", says the Republic of Korea's arms minister Kim Yong-Su. "Hmm... what kind of "arms" are we talking about?" "Small arms, artillery, vehicles, tanks, aircraft and ships, if you're inclined. The Sviatoslav Republic has some of the most advanced firearms in the world! and we both know the air force is using outdated U.S. designed aircraft from the 1980's..." "Alright, you got me there. What aircraft types will be supplied?" "Morozov ST-Is and S-54s, to name a few. Some of the most advanced aircraft within our arsenal. We will also supply various other types of aircraft, such as helicopters, UAVs, strike craft, naval-based planes et cet-" "I assume that all of this will come at a price?", Kim interrupts "Well, yes. In the end, if you accept, this project will cost about almost 10 billion Soviet rubles, I assume 8.9 billion South Korean Won." "You drive a hard bargain, you Russian!", Kim says playfully. Alexander smiles, "Indeed I do." Kim ponders the thought for a minute. Then he takes out a black tablet and hands it to Alexander. "Ok. I accept this mutual support pact. Now I will ask that you enter the information on this secure file so we can complete this." Alexander takes the tablet and starts pressing away, his fingers flying across the keyboard. He hands it back to Kim, then pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket with an elaborate black and silver pen, adorned with the SR hammer and sickle. "This is the Russian-Korean Mutual Support Pact of 2016, No. 122. Do you agree?" "Yes. I do.", says Kim. He takes the pen and signs his name in the bottom right corner. He then hands the pen back to Alexander, who puts the document and pen back in his pocket. "Very well then! thank you, Mr Kim. May our two nations prosper. The operation will commence soon, in a few months." The two men shake hands, and Alexander walks out of the room, leaving Kim sitting at the table with a smile on his face. ----